Dax's Equipment
Personal Effects These are all the things that Dax carries on his person at all times. Weapons Artifact * Serpent's Fang •• ** 10' long gleaming orichalcum Chain Daiklave with Short Daiklave on one end and Dire Chain on the other ** 1 Hearthstone socket ** Belonged to Shadow's Grace * Kraken's Claw •• ** 2' long oversized oricalchum Baneclaw constructed in a finger-bone motif with supernatural defensive abilities ** +4 to parry when wielded in off-hand ** 1 Hearthstone socket ** Belonged to Shadow's Grace Mundane * 6 Daggers ** 2 on belt ** 2 hidden up sleeves ** 2 hidden in boots Clothing/Armor Artifact * Silken Armor •• ** Black steelsilk robe and bodysuit, loaded with hidden pockets of many sizes ** Adds 3B/5L to soak; does not count as armor ** Belonged to Shadow's Grace * Orichalcum Discreet Essence Armor •• ** Low-profile orichalcum bracers and shinguards designed to appear merely decorative, but in reality project a shield of essence over the wearer's entire body, protecting them from attack while still allowing stealth and freedom of movement ** Adds 7B/7L to soak, 3B/3L to hardness; does not count as armor * Jade Hearthstone Bracers •• ** Reduce speed of attacks by -1 ** Adds +3 to dodge for purposes of calculating dodge DV ** 1 Hearthstone socket * Traveler's Cloak •• ** Smoke-gray hooded cloak; bulky, though tattered at edges for purely aesthetic purposes; with orichalcum clasp wrought in Night-caste motif ** -1 mobility, but may be dropped reflexively with quick-release clasp ** Channel 1m to prevent 2 dice of environmental damage ** Hides weapons and equipment; prevents +2 die circumstance bonus to being spotted while using Easily-Overlooked Presence with weapons drawn ** Belonged to Shadow's Grace * Shadow's Grace's Headband ••• ** Sun's Blessing/Heaven's Glory Shroud * Band of Faith • ** +1 Peripheral Essence Mundane * Black assassin's split-toe boots * Crampons * Black fingerless gloves * Utility belt * Shadow's Grace's low-profile backpack, hidden beneath cloak * Solar Seal ** Night caste signet ring Hearthstones * Gem of Poison Body ••• ** Formed by the Ziggurat of the Sun ** Converts blood to poison against creatures of darkness (Damage 6A, Toxicity 3L, Penalty -5) ** Converts tears to forgetfulness poison (Damage forget one hour, Toxicity 3) ** Converts saliva to sleep poison (Damage sleep one hour, Toxicity 3) * Seven Leaping Dragon Stone •••• ** Formed by the Unseen Grotto of Night's Embrace ** +4 to Martial Arts attack rolls ** Socketed into Serpent's Fang * Stone of Day and Night ••••• ** Formed by the Ivory Pillar ** Control and shape light and shadow for 1 mile radius ** Currently powering Coatl * Stone of Prismatic Water • ** Formed by the Tomb of Amyana ** Changes the color of water ** Socketed into Hearthstone Bracers Items/Gear Artifact/Magical * Yozi Venom, 8 doses ** Carried by Cid * Vitriol, 1 dose ** Carried by Cid * Glorious Solar Hotplate • ** Channel mote to heat or set aflame * Freshwater Pearl • ** Attached to a canteen ** Purifies a barrel-sized amount of water for drinking * Traveler's Staff •• ** When planted, grows into a fruit tree overnight and sheds one branch, which becomes the next Staff * Steelsilk hammock ** Used to upgrade Amber's Infinite Resplendence Amulet * Emissary's Horn ** ??? Mundane * Numerous vials of basic poisons * Numerous vials of smokescreen * Compass * Sextant * Maps of the West * Collapsible telescope * Collapsible fishing gear * Tinderbox w/ flint * Hammock / fishing net * 30' rope w/ grappling hook * Shark teeth ;-) ** Now integrated into the Panoply of Shadow * A copy of the Coatl Operations Manual * Some books found in the Captain's Quarters of the Coatl Key Items * Darius' Map (shows location of The Unseen Grotto of Night's Embrace) * Scrap of parchment with the coordinates of the party when they were captured by Syrisie written upon it * Violet Castestone ** Now serving as a compass with five arrows in the dash of the Coatl * Letter from Shadow's Grace ** Burnt * Small picture of Shadow's Grace and Silken Hammer ** says "Never forget what you're fighting for" on back. * Small non-magical Spider Pendant ** says "Greatest Thanks - Spider's Court" on back * Letter from Serentatis Real Estate This is everyplace that Dax either owns or controls. Manses * The Unseen Grotto of Night's Embrace •••• ** Entrusted to Dax by his mentor, Darius ** Produces Seven Leaping Dragon Stone * Tomb of Amyana (jointly owned) •••• ** Amyana's first-age tomb ** Produces Gem of Solid Water, Stone of Mela's Breath, and Stone of Prismatic Water * The Ivory Pillar ••••• ** Shadow's Grace's first-age tomb ** Produces Stone of Day and Night * Ziggurat of the Sun ••• ** Home to a group of Chiropterans that worship the Unconquered sun, and now Fern as well. ** Produces Gem of Poison Body Locations *Tsunami ** Dax's hometown. Vehicles This is everything Dax owns that he can pilot. Artifact * Coatl N/A ** Heavily-modified Manta-class airship ** Shadow's Grace's personal transport and command center Mundane * Phantom ** Dax's personal pirate ship ** Destroyed by Syrisie * Sandboat ** Purchased from Crazy Eddie's Sandboat Emporium ** In excellent repair, but shows signs of long use and many adventures... Allies Dax's allies, cults, and followers. * Coil of Integumentary Darkness, AKA Cid ** Rides in Dax's pockets or about his neck when not doing anything else * Panoply of Shadow ** Hidden in various folds and pockets of Silken Armor * Serentatis, Weaver of Silken Dreams * Five Days Darkness * Atterum * Black Band * Member of Emissaries of Perfect Water Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Dax Stormslayer